The overall goal of this application is to establish a program of research and science education that focuses on the pathobiology of cardiovascular disease among African Americans. The specific aims are: 1) to provide resources for a research scientist to establish a strong research team at Meharry Medical College to continue his or her research; 2) to recruit an established research scientist with expertise in studying the pathobiology of cardiovascular disease with special emphasis on the African American population; 3) under the leadership of the research scientist, to develop a plan to strengthen Meharry's clinical and basic science faculty in cardiovascular disease over the next five years, improve graduate science education, and strengthen Meharry's research infrastructure; and 4) to develop a competitive and intellectually challenging environment for the study of cardiovascular disease.